In the video playing process of an existing player, a user locates video playing by dragging a progress bar with a gesture; when the gesture stays on the progress bar, a screenshot at the position will be displayed and then the video is further played. If the user wants to watch the scenes of a role in which he is interested, he needs to drag the progress bar of the player for searching by himself.
The prior art has the shortcomings that after the video is played, if the user wants to search for and watch the scenes of the role in which he is interested, he needs to stare at the screenshots of the video images carefully to check whether the interested role appears in the images while dragging the progress bar of the player, and the operations are troublesome and take time and energy; besides, an omission may occur in the searching process.
Hence, there is a need for a new technical solution to automatically select video image in which the user is interested from a video file according to needs of the user, and therefore, the complex operations of searching by the user are avoided and the use experience of the user is enhanced.